1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a warning device for use on motorcycles, mopeds and also possibly bicycles and automobiles which provides a flashing reflectorized signal observable by operators of other vehicles, pedestrians, and the like, with the device being driven by wind or air as the vehicle on which it is mounted proceeds along a roadway at a predetermined speed with the device including illumination features to facilitate its use at night.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many vehicles have been provided with reflectorized signs, movable reflectors and other warning devices to facilitate their observation by other vehicle operators, pedestrians, and the like. The following U.S. patents are known which relate to this field of endeavor:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,840--May, 18, 1971--Richards PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,793--June 8, 1971--Crisogono PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,730--Sep. 11, 1973--Douglas PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,190--Sep. 11, 1973--Douglas PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,307--June 15, 1975--Kirk PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,924--Aug. 1, 1978--Suhm PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,535--Aug. 22, 1978--Slaughter
Even though devices have been provided to render vehicles more observable, there has been a continuing problem of other vehicle operators failing to observe an approaching motorcycle in an intersection, or the like, and pull out in front of the motorcycle. While the vehicle may see the motorcycle, he is not aware that it is approaching him at a speed that would cause the motorcycle to strike his vehicle, such as when the operator of the vehicle proceeds across an intersection. This occurs frequently and is primarily due to the fact that a motorcycle does not register on the operator of the vehicle pulling into a street or roadway that it is in fact a moving vehicle. Many injuries are caused by this type of accident where a vehicle pulls directly into the path of an oncoming motorcycle.